Islander Arrival
Note:Some references if you can find them. Arrival After the eventual defeat of the Bounty Hunters and their escape, the Red Hawk's trip showed to retain its calmness. It is not that they didn't like it, but, not much happened after that fight. Didn't help how they had trouble sleeping, with some idiots laughing during the night. Not like they were that far from Damon's homeland as well, yet, it took quite some time to reach this point. "So, where's Damon?" Reggie suddenly asked, standing in the middle of the ship's deck. He was wearing a large white chef's hat on the top of his tiny head and an apron of the same color. It had a symbol with the letters Kesutoran in it. Meredy recognized that apron, it was the first restaurant she ever ate in during her time in Fiore. She also recalled befriending someone back then. "Good times..." She thought, musing before quickly opening her mouth to answer Reggie. "He is asleep, my little friend-ho!" It was Hershell to scream out aloud, making Meredy roll her eyes. The old blond was quite oblivious to the fact he was shouting, he was... "Crazy!" Another yell. "Awwwww man, I wasted my time making these cookies then..." Reggied whined in tears, he could be clearly seen holding a silver plate with various cookies over it. Anorak quickly appeared from the side of the deck, smashing his cigarette to dust and dashing towards Reggie. "Oh, give 'em to me, they're like blessings to mah' mouth~" Reggie opened his mouth, but, Anorak proceeded to eat them as if they were his last meal ever. "Y'know, wry dun' you go t'see Dramon?" Anorak mumbled, face stuffed. A blank expression printed all over Reggie's face, for a person, though Anorak was one of his best friends, to had eaten his precious food with ferociousness... As Anorak held the plate on his own, his face diving into the chocolate, Reggie tossed his cooking clothes aside. Plus, the blond was left there untouched as Reggie ripped off the chef's clothes completely while having a comical serious look printed onto his face. He pulled black glasses seemingly out of nowhere as he put them on his face, marching over towards Damon's room like he was some sort of Colonel. Reggie forcefully opened the door as his legs were wide open when he stood tall. The light of the outside didn't really shine up the room that much. "MEEEEEN," Somewhere else, a redhead sneezed, "GET UP! THIS IS NO TRAINING!" Reggie yelled. The light turned on, as one of Reggie's fishes were thrown at the switch. From what Reggie had said, one would imagine a room full of sleeping men, however, there was only one. His name was Damon. He was almost falling down from his bed, drool falling from his mouth. In truth, this wasn't the Men's Room exactly but the Writing room. As expected, it had papers, inscriptions, and a single sofa. Damon generally slept there to give some privacy to the others... also because he stood up late. Reggie frowned as his eyes hovered over some written papers, they had something about these groups- Damon just mumbled something barely audible, yet, enough to make Reggie's attention shift from the papers to him, "Wake up, dude!" He said. Damon didn't seem to budge an inch, which made Reggie sigh, he still hadn't gotten over that heavy sleep, it seemed. "Buddy, stop joking and wake up!" No reaction, even as Reggie shook Damon's chest. "QUIT IT, DAMN!" Meredy's voice echoed from outside, he looked at the door with his lips curved down, Meredy came barging in. "I'm going to solve it myself," Meredy spat. No, Reggie should focus on Damon, "Where is he?! I'm going to beat-" Reggie had put an arm before Meredy could proceed, shadows coverered his eyes, which made her sweat. "HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Reggie screamed suddenly, mouth and eyes wide, as his body moved in waves. Meredy nearly jumped, what was that upbeat music, when had he learnt dancing? His paws hovered over Damon, "Awaken, my friend!" A crack sounded in the room, as Damon's eyes jolted open and his body jerked up, joining Reggie's own. They both flexed their muscles, covering half of their faces with their hands bendng their knes, and Meredy swore they stood too perfectly before the light. Outside, Hershell couldn't stop doing his poses while yelling how crazy that was, as Anorak's eyes looked at the many rainbow lights leaving the room, "They're having a rave?" His lips curved down. "I'M AWAKE NOW!" Damon yelled, suddenly getting on the floor to do push-ups, "Morning routine!" Reggie nodded at that and began to do his own. Meredy had a blank expression through the whole ordeal, swiftly leaving the room, "Nice plan..." Damon muttered, cheeks puffed as he held his laughter. "Hehehe," Reggie beamed, eyes glinting, "Of course! But, now that you are awake, I wonder how much before we rea-" A loud sound filled their ears, and the room almost turned upside-down. The two screamed and fell towards the door, passing right after. The ship had landed... and on a rock at the beach. They all should have paid more attention to how to sail a ship. The ship was also, somehow, flipped sideways slightly and laying on its right side. While the rest of the group held onto something, Damon and Reggie flew towards the water. Noticing it, they high-fived each other, while doing various poses in mid-air. Meredy's expression, once again, changed almost nothing, in fact, she forced her lips to curve up at the scene. Anorak bit his cigarette, his crotch hitting against an extension of the mast. Straightening himself, Anorak flew off where he stood, eyes still teared up. With a few light kicks to the ship, Anorak got it back to a proper position. Only then Meredy safely landed, Anorak following as Hershell got up, Damon rose his head along with some sand. "GAH," He spat some of it. Looking forward, Damon instantly saw a little girl holding a... wooden sword with both her hands. Meredy explored the other side of the ship to see if it had any damage, Hershell lying on his stomach and the girl finally talked: "A-Are you p-pirates..?" She was shaking. "Nah, better-" Anorak said from behind, he gestured for his friends to follow him as he stood between the girl and Damon. "-WE ARE WIZARDS!" He opened his arms wide, kneeling down as the others just spread their arms and smiled. "OW," The blonde screamed as the girl threw the wooden sword at his eye. "OW OW OW OW," Anorak walked back while holding his eye with his left hand. "WHAT THE HELL?!" His teeth were sharp as saliva left them. "Oh, no swearing near a kid, Rak," Hershell said, while patting him on the back. "Now, let me see that eye..." Damon laughed out loud, his eyes closing, "Why did you do that?" He questioned suddenly, almost jolting the girl awaken. "U-Um...I'm not sure, he just seemed so noisy," Her face crouched a bit at her own statement. "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA, well, that's fine," Damon closed his eyes once again and patted her head. "THAT'S NOT FINE!" Anorak shouted from behind, still holding his palm over his eye, only to be dragged down by Hershell. Damon turned back to the girl, "However, it is not nice... to meaninglessly hurt others!" She lowered her head. "What's your name?" Damon asked. Eyes litting up, the girl's head perked up, "It's Serene!" She blushed a bit. "Serene Diaz!" Damon gasped, backing down, Hershell accidentally inserted the medicine for Anorak in the wrong place, prompting him to scream. Reggie and Meredy wore a poker face as their heads tilted to the right side. Serene's eyes widened as she looked at each of them, questioning, "Wh-What did I-" "SAMANTHA HAS SHRUNK!" Damon yelled, Anorak following behind with a: "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT," Hershell continuing: "OHO, THERE'S MEDICINE FOR THAT?!" Meredy rolled her eyes, "What? That's nonsense you gu-" "MAYBE A CLONE?!" Reggie cut her off. Her veins burst as she went on and delivered a punch to their foreheads, yelling, "QUIT IT!" Hershell frowned and commented, "Staying away from Jellal sure made you independent and-" "Pretty, I know~" Meredy was the one to cut this time, as she gave a thumbs up, Hershell agreed with a nod and a sweatdrop appeared at the back of his head. Serene played with her hands, "So, you really aren't Pirates?" She asked simply. "AHAHAHA, nope, wrong series girl" Damon got up. "We'll be heading into the city, got stuff to do, family to visit," But then, he stopped, "Why are you all alone?" "Oh, I, um, was given permission to take a walk..." She scratched the back of her head. Damon's eyes narrowed at her, Serene shuddered and then Meredy hit the back of Damon's head, yelling another QUIT IT. "See ya', pretty girl," Meredy approached her to pat her head, smiling with her eyes closed as she took hold of Damon's hand and hurried towards the city. Anorak sighed, hands searching for his cigarette, he began to walk too. "I guess I'll wander too... you guys coming or what?" Anorak looked back, not bothering with his cigarette anymore, it would just bother others. Serene's smile faltered. Hershell shook his head, "No, I'll take this opportunity to get some herbs, hoho," He laughed and began to walk towards Anorak, "Would you bring these, though?" Hershell asked, and Anorak could only nod, drifting off. "Then, I'll go with Hershell," Reggie said, shrugging as both of them followed the left trail of the beach. "Why don't you come with us?" He asked Serene, not even turning around. The girl beamed, those seemed to be the people her mother was talking about, so, it should be fine. Home, Sweet Home "Salmon Town hasn't changed much since our last visit," Meredy said, as she seemingly walked while looking around. In the main avenue, the stone floor had a spiral design and its tonne ranged from grey to white, the many houses having a variation of colors, most of them being two stores tall and having brown tiling. Damon's forehead veins popped up. "OH, OF COURSE, YOU CAN SEE THAT WHEN YOU'RE UP THERE," He complained, holding her up as she sat on his shoulders since they got there. People eyed them often for that. "Quit it, horses don't talk," Meredy dismissed and slapped his head. Wrinkling his nose, Damon spat, "This is how you ride horses?!" The image of a smiling Meredy atop a smiling Horse on its two legs filled his mind. Another smack, she continued, "Now, are you sure your father is even here in the plaza's market?" They were too lost, but, she wouldn't admit that. Damon rolled his eyes and started, "I told you, I smelled him-" "Yes, but is he that unique for you to know?" Meredy quickly cut him off, only for him to nod. Eyes narrowing, Meredy glanced at Damon, "...I won't even... bother-" Her eyes widened, seeing a large man in the far distance. "I FOUND HIM!" She smacked his head numerous times. "W-What?! That fast?!" Damon's eyes popped out of his skull as his face whipped around. "JUST RUN DAMON, RUUUUN!" She screamed, veins on her neck, making people around them gasp, either choking with a drink or a piece of food. Damon could only scream as he tried to pass through the many people in the street. The large man was too far away. Meredy hurried many apologies throughout the way, Damon not even bothering, evident by his incredulous expression. "EHHHHHHH," Both panicked, their eyes popping out of their skulls upon seeing their target seemingly vanishing. "MEREDY! QUICK, DO SOMETHING." Damon screamed, his teeth sharp as he trembled. "ME?! I'M THE ONE HANGING UP- Oh," She yelled, only to suddenly realize something, smirking wide. Having gotten off Damon's shoulders, Meredy picked him with both hands, earning an: Oi from him. Giggling, she threw him at violent speed towards their target. Damon went past all the people. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH," Though in the way a piece of cake got into his mouth. "Hmm, lemon~ Ah, right- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Damon then smirked, having reached his target. Only then, the latter vanished for once, "DAMNIT!" It made Damon go straight into a tree. "AH AH AH AH AH," Screamed Meredy as she hurriedly ran towards Damon, a signal of Has-been-running-since-she-threw-him appearing above her. She stopped just before where their target vanished, breathing heavily. Damon got up and quickly shoved the signal away, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He roared, his eyes popping out and his teeth sharp. The door...? When- It burst open and the duo stared at it, revealing a large figure standing, his teeth were sharp, his hair spiky and crimson, his skin being... blue. This man was Dante D. Draco, one of the higher ups of the Magic Council. Oh, and Damon's biological father. A smile crept into his face, "Ah, it's just Damon!" He turned away, closing the door. Meredy nearly burst out laughing as Damon's eyes widened. "IS THAT SO, IT'S JUST DAMON?!" He banged on the door with his foot. "...MORE IMPORTANTLY, HOW DID YOU FIT THROUGH?!" Meredy could only hold her belly. "Why did you leave him out there in the cold?!" A voice screamed from the inside. Meredy wiped her tears, "It's actually hot out here." She mused. "Mama, stop, it's not even cold!" A person, seemingly Dante, screamed back. There at the door now stood a large woman with long orange hair, her shirt was white and buttoned, having a large collar. Her large green trousers being held by a brown belt, the boots being a simple brown. Her name was Lucia D. Draco, one of the matriarchs of the current Draco Family. "Damon! Meredy! Come come, enter!" She smiled while motioning with her hand. "Now that's better." Damon mumbled with a smirk and entered the house. Meredy followed him while she had a sweat-drop at the remark. The inside looked as pretty as they remembered. The main hall was rectangular, consisting of the main room and the kitchen in the back, divided only by two counter-tops. At the middle, where they would meet, there was nothing, allowing for entrance into the kitchen. The main room had three dark sofas on the left side and to the right there was a little tier bench, standing just before the Lacrima-vision. There was some news program on the screen. The floor had a cube pattern of white and black and the walls were white, many portraits spread throughout it. Lucia had already moved back to the kitchen, where she and Dante removed ingredients from the bag the latter brought. At the main room stood a man in tropical clothing: short-sleeved, red shirt with several trees printed on it and white shorts. This was Shan D. Draco, a former member of the Wizard Saints and the current head of the Family. He sat on one of the sofas, along with another person who stood in a nearby sofa. A woman. She had long, dark hair, a tight, black dress which reached just above her knees and had no sleeves, covering her cleavage. "H-HUH?!" Damon almost screamed as he looked at said woman. Meredy stopped abruptly, eyes widening, "W-What happen-" "SAMANTHA HAS UN-SHRUNK!" Damon spat, "...and she's fast, she's already here." His eyes narrowed. Those idiots couldn't have been right- "OH MY GOD, SO IT REALLY WAS HER!" Meredy covered her mouth. Both Shan and Samantha Diaz looked at them with frowns on their faces. Shan brought his fist up and yelled, "What the hell are you saying, Damon?! Didn't I raise you to be respectable?!" His saliva traveled like spikes through the air, Meredy and Damon to dodged it. "Actually, Honorium took care- I'M A SUPER RESPECTFUL DUDE! LOOK, I even entered the house before Meredy, should there be any attack or something!" Damon yelled back and then whispered, "And why are you only yelling at me...?" Shan almost swatted Damon away, screaming, "MEREDY DID NOTHING WRONG!" Meredy held a diploma of Nothing Wrong Squad, smirking. Samantha closed her eyes as she laughed, speaking for the first time, "You two haven't changed at all." She took a sip of her cup, filled with hot green liquid, probably tea. A big smile directed at them, though, mostly towards Damon. "Yeah, it's nice to see you too," Damon beamed, putting a thumbs up at her and a grin. Elbow hitting Damon's ribs, Meredy smiled at Samantha, "Why don't we hang out on this restaurant nearby?" She proposed, they could properly talk in there, it had been nearly three years since they had done so. "Oh, that would be nice!" Samantha's eyes widened slightly and she agreed, she would have preferred to stay there, but, it would be no bother. They all smiled at each other and quickly moved out of the house, waving their goodbyes at the present members. Responding with their own smiles, Lucia and Shan went back to doing what they wanted. Only then, "Did I just get ignored?" Dante pointed at himself, "Weren't they here for me?" Lucia wrinkled her nose, "Oh quit being self-centered, how would you know that?" He scratched his head. "Now, get back to the task, lunch won't prepare itself!" Lucia rolled her sleeves up. Reunion Nest "I've been here for about six months," Samantha told Damon and Meredy, drinking a cup of coffee, as they all sat outside a typical restaurant, the Fishing Hamlet, on the street. A waiter excused himself, and they continued to talk. "Along with someone, that is." Damon's head perked up from his plate, full of sandwiches, "Oh? A boofrand?!" He questioned, eyes glancing at her, who almost cowered. "GOBAH," Meredy hit his ribs once again. "Anyway..." Meredy sighed, "I hung around Fiore most of the time, these years," She scratched her chin and took a sip of her coffee with another hand. Jellal had dumped her, telling her she shouldn't endager herself by staying with him... not after what happened to Ultear. She glanced at Damon, "This idiot here..." Meredy spoke for him, seeing how busy he was. "...Went to train with Blueberry- Jellal, before you ask, no clue why, though." Her eyes narrowed, "He always is saying he just wants to get stronger." "How... amusing," Samantha cocked one eyebrow up, though, her tone certainly didn't coincide with her comment. A gulp was heard, "I only want to find someone," Damon said all of a sudden, expression blank. Meredy almost fell off her chair, while Samantha merely stared at him with wide eyes. "T-That's it?!" Meredy got up, wanting to grip Damon's collar, as Samantha held her back. "Why would you need strength for that?!" Were they really going to set sail and voyage for many days... Samantha reasoned, "I-I'm sure Damon has good reasoning-" She managed to calm Meredy down, and both sat in their respective chairs, Meredy still buffing. "This person..." Damon gulped one last piece of food, looking distantly at nowhere, "...has something I want." He burped, caressing his stomach. "And to find him, I have to search for these certain people... they are from Seven and Isenberg." Why would someone as carefree as him even seek someone out that much? Such a question lingered on the women's minds, Damon was too simple to even plan on anything, right? "Isenberg and Bosco are closed out, though," Samantha told them, suddenly, making both stare at her with widened eyes, especially Damon, "Bosco has been having epidemics... and Isenberg is closed out on Council's orders." Damon's gaze dropped, as he muttered, "Epidemics..." Before even finishing his food, making his partners' eyes widen, Damon dashed out of his chair, running in the Family House's direction. "Hey!!!" Meredy yelled, veins on her face. How dared he leave the both of them alone and to pay the bill. He had been as rude as ever- "Don't worry about it..." Samantha sighed, despite her smile, glancing down at her own lap. Seeing how the atmosphere had been dulled, Samantha quickly tried to change topics, "About the person who's come with me-" Meredy's head perked up, making Samantha giggle, as she continued. Men's Talk Dante hummed, eyes closed, as he rubbed his soaked palms over the dirty dishes on the sink. He was at the backyard of the family house, since the washbasin had been relocated there, due to how much people ate and used cutlery. Half of them had been washed by Dante, who took advantage of his large size for the job. "Don't bother him too much!" A voice came from the inside, making one of his eyes open, yet, Dante continued to wash. It continued, "I NEED TO TALK TO HIM!" Dante didn't have to think hard to know who it was. "Wait-" "HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Damon burst through the door in the back, running towards Dante with a large face. "Yo, man." He greeted. Dante sighed, opening both eyes, "Stop," He dried his hands and put them on his hips. "What is it, young fool?" Dante glared at Damon, his shadow beginning to wash the dishes in his instead. "Sooo, dude," A breath escaped his lips, there was no need for idle chatting, "Are you still affiliated with the Shady Breakers?" Damon blurted out, arms crossed and a frown on his face. Blink, "...It's Shadow Broker." Dante commented, while his shadow facepalmed. "Anyway, no... I, I was a double agent for the Council, and got found out, so, the rest is easy to imagine." He sighed, closing his eyes, "It was two years ago when I managed to get myself off their grasps, completely at least-" A snorting bubble popped from Damon's nose, "So, y'got nothing on their activities?" Damon's lips curved down and he raised his shoulders. "Damnitt Dante, I thought you'd have somethin' y'know." Scratching the back of his head, Dante snarled, this kid was the bane of him sometimes, if only they had had a proper parental relationship- He shook his head, "WELL," Dante started, "Back then... the Hunter Division had been doing some special missions-" Damon's head shot up at the comment. "-along with a few other criminal guilds in the continent." Dante continued, "I think..." Sweat ran down his face as he recalled which he had seen, "I think the West is acting." His head inclined forward slightly, lips curved down. It had been three years since their last approach, maybe it wasn't impossible that it was indirectly acting this time- "Bleh," Damon stuck his tongue out in Dante's direction, "That gives me nothing on how to use them to get to Bosco-" Eyes widened, Dante inquired, "Wait, why would you want to go to Bosco?!" He gritted his teeth, stepping forward once, and then a gasp escaped his mouth. "You... are you still keen on finding that man?!" This boy was unbeliavable, to find that person, was that why he used three years of training from his life? "Just because you won't, doesn't mean I won't," Damon barked, one eyebrow cocked. "You're a fool!!!" Dante spat back, mouth wide and eyes bloodshot. "You don't know what the hell happened back then! Stop diving into this mess-" Damon cowered, risping his teeth, "No, I can do it, I WILL do it, with you or not," He took a step back, ready to go out. "I have friends to support me, our friendship will carry us on and allow me to deliver justice!" Damon fisted his chest, the faces of his team passing by his mind. Dante had taken to sustaining himself on the sink with both hands, his back facing Damon, "Fine... do it your way," He sighed, again, and as Damon went to take another step, Dante interrupted, "I-If you want to get to Bosco-" The statement made Damon stop. "-You'll have to enter Isenberg... and no, it's not completely closed off. If you pay insane amounts of taxes, you can enter-" Jaw dropping, Damon took a few steps at Dante, "I-Is that true?!" He glanced at the ground, "But, w-where would I find mon-" "Seven," Dante warned, "Seven hosts a tournament every year... different prizes each time." Damon tilted his head, "I heard from other Councilors that this time... they're putting that Century Treasure: the Snow Rubies." So, Damon would just have to follow the plan from before, which had Seven as the first destination. A smile came to his lips and Dante continued, "They each are worth more than a million... should be enough to pay for you all." Damon's eyes glinted, his teeth showing into a big smile, "That's great!!! I will inform my peeps right away!" He turned around, waving at Dante, "Thanks, Dante! And see ya' later." Damon hurried away, laughing. As the footsteps were silenced, Dante cupped his face with both hands. He hadn't heard about the Snow Rubies only from the Councilors, they were more than money, maybe even the Brokers themselves were seeking it. Yes, the Empire had truly taken their movement. But, should he say that, did it matter at all? His eyes widened at his own thoughts... was it, was it worth it? Dante clenched his trembling fist, so much for his and Robin's child... a woman he both loved... and despised. TO BE CONTINUED In the next chapter, Damon talks to his team about setting sail to Seven. Anorak finds some trouble inside the town, while Hershell and Reggie discuss about the team. Category:DamonDraco Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown